Harry's Valentine
by Davesmom
Summary: COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 9 frankly sucked. It's now edited and should be better. Everyone has a sweetheart except Harry. But he has his eye on one girl, if only he has the courage to ask her out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful talent of Ms JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story isn't a sequel to my first fanfic, Desperado (under the name DDX) but it is sort of like a spin off. If you haven't read it, the first few paragraphs are going to be kind of confusing. But this is for those folks who thought I was a bit harsh on Harry in my D/G fics. They're still in their sixth year, and it takes place a few months after Desperado. (my first attempt at anything other than D/G). Also, it will consist of only a few very short chapters, but I'm stuck on 'beyond redemption' and needed something to get past the writer's block! K  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in the Three Broomsticks at a table large enough for two couples. Unfortunately, he was sitting by himself. Valentine's Day was approaching and the interior of the inn was festively decorated with hearts and bows. The students at the tables around him were buzzing with excitement because there was going to be a Valentine's Day dance. The mood was happy and full of good cheer, and Harry had never felt more alone. His two best friends in the world were dating and Harry felt more and more like a third wheel on their bicycle of life.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his best friends since the first year of school, were supposed to have met Harry here an hour ago. He knew that when they finally arrived they would be full of apologies and remorse. And, hey! They were young and in love and he didn't blame them for losing track of time. He would too, if he had someone to lose track of it with. But it still hurt to be alone.  
  
Taking a gulp of his butter beer, Harry decided he might just wander over to one of the other tables and visit with other friends. But everywhere he looked he saw either strangers or couples. Dean Thomas, the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, was sitting at a tiny table with his girlfriend, Natalie McDonald, a Chaser for Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot were sitting with Seamus Finnegan, Parvati and Padma Patel, and Padma's boyfriend, a seventh year from Ravenclaw. Harry let his eyes continue to wander, nodding from time to time at some acquaintances. He finally let his gaze rest on Ron's little sister, Ginny. The small red headed fifth year was sitting alone, but not for long, Harry was certain.  
  
As if on cue, Draco Malfoy slipped into the small booth beside Ginny. Harry felt a small smile slip over his face as he watched the way Malfoy fussed over Ginny. He knew Ron was still uncomfortable with the relationship. Hell, they'd hated Malfoy for five years. But it was obvious to everyone that Malfoy was dedicated to Ginny. And who'd have thought it? Even now, Harry didn't know what exactly had happened to cause the two of them to notice one another in the first place, but before Halloween Malfoy had begun to follow Ginny around the castle. They had even had some run-ins on the practice pitch.  
  
Hermione had noticed first, then told Harry. She didn't know whether to tell Ron or not, knowing he would go ballistic before he knew what was going on. As a matter of fact, he DID go ballistic! He accidentally put Ginny in the hospital wing during their match with Slytherin. But Harry had begun watching them and was frankly shocked to realize that Malfoy was infatuated! He didn't even think Malfoy realized it at first. It had taken Greg Goyle deliberately putting Ginny back in hospital for him to come to his senses about her. Ever since, though, Malfoy had been a different person. He wasn't nice, but he wasn't the arrogant, insulting, smirking prat he'd been, either.  
  
Harry frowned as he watched them. Because of Ron's antics, Gryffindor and Slytherin had to play a rematch. It wouldn't be for another few weeks, but Harry wasn't looking forward to it. When Ron had smacked a Bludger straight at Malfoy's head, he'd accidentally hit Ginny, who had moved to block it. Malfoy and Harry were both only inches from the Snitch, but when Malfoy heard Ginny's cry, he'd pulled up immediately and caught her before she could fall to the ground. What he didn't know, though, was that the Snitch had swerved right at Malfoy the second he had pulled up. If he'd not been distracted, Malfoy would have had the Snitch easily. Slytherin would have won the game. Harry told Dean, who had told Madame Hooch. She'd called for a rematch.  
  
Harry had a feeling that Slytherin was going to win this one. The team was much better than it had been for the first match, and Malfoy was a more patient player this year. Even when Ron had been haranguing him during the game, he'd stayed focused and almost won. But Harry wouldn't mind it as much as he might have. Malfoy treated Ginny well, was obviously devoted to her, and was much easier to live with than he'd been before.  
  
Harry knew Ginny deserved someone who cared for her as much as Malfoy did. He regretted that he hadn't been that person. He'd finally gotten over his obsession with Cho Chang and had actually taken Ginny out on a date last summer. They had fun, but when it was time to end the date, they both felt awkward. Harry had actually gotten up the nerve to kiss her, but they both felt how WRONG the kiss was. Even without siblings, Harry felt like he was kissing his sister! Ginny had felt the same. They decided that they were better off being just friends. He couldn't help wishing, though, that he had someone, too.  
  
Harry was still looking at Malfoy and Ginny when he saw her lean over and whisper something to him. Malfoy gave her a mildly sour look, then shrug and smile. He rose from the booth. Harry looked away, trying to see if Ron and Hermione had come in yet. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly and looked up at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Potter, want to share our booth?" Malfoy asked in his smooth, cultured drawl.  
  
So that was what Ginny had said to him. Harry glanced from Malfoy to Ginny, who was nodding and smiling. He smiled back then looked back at the Slytherin team captain. Malfoy's expression shifted quickly from slight jealousy to careful neutrality. Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy still resented Ginny's old crush on him. But he was being gracious about it, and Harry, not wanting to cause ill feelings, was about to graciously thank Malfoy and decline when Ron and Hermione finally showed up.  
  
They rushed up to the table, apologizing as they sat. Hermione glanced at Malfoy and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Draco. Where's Ginny?" she asked politely.  
  
Ron sort of grunted, "Malfoy," before ignoring him. He still had a hard time accepting Ginny's choice of boyfriend, but as long as Malfoy treated his sister right, he couldn't really complain.  
  
"Well, I'll just head back to our table, then," Malfoy said with a grin. He was still Draco Malfoy and couldn't help getting a slight malicious pleasure at putting Ron's nose out of joint. He didn't quite saunter away, but it was a near thing.  
  
"Stupid git," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione ignored him. They were used to it and tired of telling Ron that if he didn't act like a git, Malfoy would drop the irritating behavior immediately, if only to please Ginny.  
  
"So," Harry said quickly, not giving Ron a chance to jump on his anti- Malfoy bandwagon again, "what kept you two?"  
  
Hermione blushed, but Ron just grinned.  
  
"Like that, eh? Never mind, then. I DON'T want details."  
  
Ron laughed and Hermione blushed harder. Harry smiled at his friends. Now that they were sitting here laughing and talking together, he forgot his loneliness. His world was all right once again. 


	2. Two

Less than an hour later, Harry was leaving the Leaky Cauldron, alone. Ron and Hermione hadn't been in his company more than thirty minutes before they were arguing. They had been fighting on and off for a few weeks now. Harry didn't know what was causing the arguments, but they were getting worse. And the way they made up was sick-making. They were becoming almost nauseatingly mawkish, cooing and kissing and baby-talking one another in the most disgusting manner.  
  
Right now they were in the argument stage. The fight had begun over the bill. Hermione had reached for the tab, but Ron had insisted that he pay. Hermione had accused him of being a chauvinist, Ron had said Hermione just wanted to show off the money she was earning by tutoring. Harry would have grabbed the bill and paid it himself, but he knew that would only make things worse. Walking down the cobbled street, Harry shook his head. He knew they were probably too young to be thinking about happily ever after, or anything like that, but if the couple had a bad break up, he would be trapped in the middle of his two friends, each possibly wanting him to chose sides. He didn't want that to happen. He wished that they had just remained good friends. Harry stared at his feet as he walked, not having any real destination, but not wanting to go back to Hogwarts, yet.  
  
Might as well go to Honeydukes, he decided. He needed to pick up some snacks for the next few weeks. He was still walking with his head down, so he didn't see the person he ran into. He did hear a very feminine shriek when the person went crashing to the ground. Harry came out of his reverie in an instant and realized with a horrible feeling of mortification that he had just run down Cho Chang!  
  
"Oh my gosh, Cho! I'm sorry!" Harry said quickly, reaching down to offer the seventh year Ravenclaw Seeker his hand.  
  
Cho's silky black hair was draped over her face, but Harry could see her shoulders shaking. He must have hurt her! Harry was down on his knees, next to her, hesitantly reaching for her shoulders, when she threw her head back and slanted him a mock glare from her large, almond shaped brown eyes.  
  
"You already beat us this year, Harry," she teased with a tiny smile. "No fair trying to cripple the Seeker!"  
  
Harry was astounded. She was actually laughing! He just stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to do. Cho glanced at his hands, which were still hovering near her arms. Her smile widened.  
  
"Not satisfied with knocking me over, now you're going to shake me?" she quipped.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. He dropped his hands to his side and wondered why, if he was supposed to be such a hero, the 'boy who lived', this girl made him so nervous and tongue-tied? He'd already decided that she was out of his reach, so why did being near her make him want to stammer and stutter, and want to touch her? Still feeling idiotic, he stood quickly and offered his hand again.  
  
"I'm—really sorry," he said miserably. "Let me help you up."  
  
At that moment, he wished he were more like Malfoy. Malfoy would never get tongue tied around the girl he liked. Harry remembered how Malfoy had acted with Ginny. Once he'd realized he was crazy about her, he had been single-minded in winning her and keeping her. If only Harry could be that way with Cho.  
  
Cho, meantime, had reached for Harry's hand. Her small, warm fingers curled around his, making Harry feel a bit light headed. He tightened his hand and pulled her quickly to her feet. And received a second shock. She was fully a head shorter than he was! Had she shrunk? They used to be about the same height, but now he looked down on her pretty face.  
  
"Harry!" she laughed as she stood. "You look so miserable! You didn't do me any serious hurt! Honest!"  
  
As if to prove her point, Cho did a little pirouette for him, still holding his hand and spinning before him. Harry watched, fascinated, as her hair fanned around her face, gently brushing the broad, rosy cheeks. Her cloak flapped open, revealing her black robes and the short black skirt beneath. Her slender legs looked very graceful. Harry felt his own cheeks growing rosy as he continued to watch. Cho finished her spin, and gave him a small curtsy.  
  
Harry could feel himself grinning like an idiot, now that she was smiling at him in such a warm way. He felt, just for a moment, that maybe he did have a chance, after all. He even thought briefly about asking her to the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. He got as far as opening his mouth, when he heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Cho, I've been waiting forever! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Harry and Cho both turned quickly toward the speaker. Harry recognized a large, burly seventh year Ravenclaw. The boy approaching was one of Ravenclaw's Beaters. His heart sank right to his toes. Was this her boyfriend, he wondered?  
  
"Oh, Ian, sorry," Cho said quickly. "I, --er, forgot! I was talking to Harry! Sorry, I'll be there in a second!"  
  
Cho turned back to Harry, now looking flustered. She brushed at her cloak and robes and cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, I guess, uh, I'll see you later, Harry." It was a statement, but the look she gave him made Harry wonder if she were waiting for confirmation.  
  
"Uh, sure," he answered a bit lamely. As she turned to go, Harry stopped her.  
  
"Uh, Cho, I was, er,--I wanted to know.…"  
  
Ian's voice interrupted him.  
  
"C'mon, Cho, I can't wait forever!"  
  
Cho glanced at Ian, then back at Harry. "Hold that thought!" she said quietly. Then, more loudly, "See you, Harry!"  
  
She turned and walked quickly away.  
  
Harry almost wished he'd stayed and listened to Ron and Hermione argue. Then his stomach wouldn't be in knots and his mind wouldn't be whirling with speculation. What had she meant by telling him to 'hold that thought'? Had she guessed what he was going to ask? Or had she not really meant anything at all? He turned away from where Cho was now walking with Ian. He had thought he was over his infatuation with her, but now saw that he was just as hopelessly crazy about her as he had been before.  
  
Harry went to Honeydukes anyway, even though he didn't feel like any snacks or candy anymore. He wandered around the aisles aimlessly until his eyes fell on a display of Valentine's candy hearts. They were attractively arranged and just made you think of romance. Huh, Harry chided himself. Just who did he have to romance, anyway? Despite that, he found himself picking up a large, heart shaped box wrapped with red and pink cellophane and tied with white, heart-covered ribbons. He took the box toward the counter, but saw Dean and Natalie enter the store. He certainly didn't want them to see him buying the Valentine. They would want to know who it was for. Frankly, Harry couldn't answer that. He just knew that he had to buy it. Instead of continuing toward the counter, Harry moved to the display of Chocolate Frogs, candy quills and other more innocuous items. He piled the candies on top of the box, then took the lot to the counter. Dean saw him, but only nodded, being more interested in Natalie. Harry quickly paid for his purchase and stuffed the carefully wrapped Valentine into his robe. Then he left the store and decided it was time to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once in his room, Harry hid the Valentine deep in his trunk, under his socks and extra robes. He didn't think anyone would be searching his things, but he didn't want Ron or any of his other roommates to just happen to see the box if he opened his trunk. He was just pulling out his homework when Ron stormed into the room. From the expression on his face, he and Hermione must still be in the fighting stage. His pale, freckled face was red with anger. Even his ears were tinged with pink. Harry sighed, knowing he would have to try to act as peacemaker for the two.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, though, Ron flopped onto Harry's bed and started talking.  
  
"She drives me insane, sometimes!" he said angrily. "No one can be right except her! What is her problem, anyway?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he threw himself off the bed and began to pace the small space between his and Harry's bed. Harry tried to calm him.  
  
"Come on, Ron," he said in a soothing voice. "You know what Hermione is like. She's always been stubborn and opinionated. You're always telling me that's what you like about her."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed with a snort. "I just LOVE that she has to win every argument. It's one of her more endearing qualities."  
  
Harry grinned. If Ron was making jokes, even bad natured jokes, he was getting over his fit of bad temper. All he needed to do was calm down a bit and he'd be all right. Harry just hoped Hermione was feeling forgiving at the moment. He knew that since the two had been dating, Hermione was MUCH more restrained than she'd ever been when they'd just been friends. At least Ron had stopped pacing. Harry decided to try to change the subject.  
  
"Want to go down to the pitch and get some practice in?" he asked, not very anxiously. It WAS February, after all, and he had no desire to be out in the cold if he didn't have to.  
  
Fortunately, Ron shook his head.  
  
"Guess I better find Hermione and apologize. Guess I was a bit of a prat."  
  
Harry decided not to comment. He just smiled and followed Ron down to the Common Room. As they left the stairs, Hermione hurried over to them. She gave Harry a small smile and let Ron wrap his arms around her. They both started to apologize at the same time. Harry chuckled and moved to a chair near the fireplace when they both began to take the blame for the argument. They were going to be fine now. Harry glanced around, seeing couples everywhere. Then he spotted Ginny, sitting alone and working on homework. He decided to join her.  
  
"Hey, Gin. How's it going?"  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled. It seemed odd to Harry that now Ginny was dating Malfoy, he seemed to get along with her better than he ever had before. Maybe it was because he wasn't worried about her misinterpreting his friendship anymore. Whatever it was, he felt comfortable with her now.  
  
"Hi, Harry. Just finishing some homework. Want to sit?" Ginny moved her books and parchment into a pile in front of her to make room at the table for him.  
  
Harry sat and looked at the things she had in front of her.  
  
"Potions?" he asked in a mock horrified voice. He shuddered and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, even with Draco's help, I'm horrible at it. But, I do my best," she said. Then she lowered her voice slightly. "Harry," she started, then paused.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Did I see you with Cho earlier? Did you finally ask her out?"  
  
Harry felt his face flush at the question. He wished he'd had the courage to ask her out. Giving Ginny a weak grin, Harry shook his head.  
  
"Actually, I knocked her over and was just helping her up," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ginny looked at him from under half closed eyes. "I could have sworn I saw you dancing with her in the street. At least that's what it looked like to me. I hoped you asked her to the dance!"  
  
Harry shook his head again. "Nope, not me. I have two left feet. Besides, she's with that Ian fellow."  
  
Ginny looked confused, then nodded slightly, as though remembering something.  
  
"Well, you should ask anyway. Don't wait 'til the last minute like you did for the Yule Ball. You might just be surprised!"  
  
She put a hand up, preventing him from answering. "Just think about it, okay?"  
  
Harry sighed. He really wouldn't but he didn't want to argue with her. "All right, Gin. I'll think about it. But not until tomorrow. Fair?"  
  
With a smile, Ginny agreed. "Fair!" she said, then concentrated on her homework again. 


	3. Three

A/N sorry, first time I posted something happened to the formatting. Anyway, here it is again (I hope). Also, sorry about the first line in chapter 2. It should have been the Three Broomsticks, not the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
As Harry was getting ready for school a few days later he was wishing it were any day but Tuesday. He really, really hated Tuesdays. Even though he had purposely NOT taken Divination this year, Professor Trelawney had asked Professor McGonagall if both Ron and Harry could help her with her third year classes once a week. Their Head of House, naturally, had been thrilled that two of her most troublesome students seemed to be excelling in SOMETHING! And neither Ron nor Harry had wanted to admit to her that they weren't gifted in Divination, but that they were just exceptionally skilled in fabricating tremendous lies on their homework. So, naturally, permission was granted.  
  
Tuesday was Harry's day to help. He would be spending his second and third period helping with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin third year classes. Ron at least got the Gryffindor third years, along with the Ravenclaws, on Thursdays. Harry swore if he had to listen to Professor Trelawney droning on about the Grim, and how that fiend, Sirius Black, had nearly killed Harry when he'd seen the shape of a big black dog in his tea leaves, he would just jump out of the window. He'd told her, and anyone else who'd listen, that Sirius hadn't done him any harm, and had even helped him, but it didn't seem to matter. He'd asked her not to use him as an example, but that hadn't made any difference, either. She still continued in her mournful, misty tones, predicting doom and gloom for Harry and everyone else in the class. Harry really didn't know that he was all that much help to her, especially as he couldn't help rolling his eyes and biting his tongue during most of the lessons.  
  
With a large, gusty sigh, Harry sat up in his bed and raked his fingers through his thick, unruly hair. He might as well get started. After showering and changing, Harry wandered down to the Common Room to see if anyone was ready to go to breakfast. Ginny was sitting at one of the tables, her book bag next to her elbow.  
  
"Morning, Harry," she called, cheerfully. "Asked Cho to the dance yet?"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks. "Huh?" he asked, completely taken off guard.  
  
Ginny almost giggled, but didn't quite. "Have you asked Cho to the dance yet? It's getting close and you don't want some git like Ian to ask her first, do you?"  
  
"I--well, no--that is..." Harry's voice trailed off as he gave Ginny a confused look. He finally cleared his throat and said, "Look, Gin, I already told you, I don't dance. Besides, she probably already has a date. Anyway, she's a seventh year. Why would she go with me?"  
  
Ginny clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, gee, Harry. I guess you'll never know if you never ask. Besides, I'll teach you how to dance. You'll be able to sweep her off her feet! But you have to ASK, first!"  
  
"I can't, Gin." Harry shook his head, wondering if he could make her understand. He had to try, though."Look, I finally got over her. And anyway, how could I ask her when the guy she was dating was killed because of me?"  
  
Ginny's smile faltered a bit, and Harry felt horrified. He'd never actually said that out loud to anyone before. He'd written it to Sirius, once, but even then, he had torn the letter up and rewritten it without any mention of Cho or Cedric Diggory. Harry looked down at the hand he had laid on the table. Ginny reached over and touched it gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, truly I am. But that was two years ago. I think they were just friends, but I'm not sure. But Cedric's death was NOT your fault. It was You-Know-Who's fault, period. It's about time you both moved on!"  
  
Harry stared at her. Move on? Was she kidding? "Are you kidding?" he said, snatching his hand back from her. "How am I supposed to `move on' when Cedric's dead? I can't compete with a memory. Don't you know that every time I look at Cho, I wonder if she's blaming me for his death?"  
  
Ginny looked sadly at her friend. "Yes," she said quietly. "I do know that. But how are you ever going to get the answer if you don't ask? Do you really think she's so small minded and stupid? If so, I don't know what you see in her. Either way, though, you can't move on until you deal with it. TWO YEARS, Harry! I think it's been long enough, don't you?"  
  
Ginny stood suddenly. She looked down at Harry and laid her hand on his arm. He didn't pull away. "Just think about what I said, okay? And meet me in the old potions lab after classes today. Even if you don't ask her, you should still learn to dance. And don't even think of skipping out, or I'll have to come looking for you!"  
  
She gave him a last grin and shouldered her bag. "Gotta run," she told him as she moved away. "I'm meeting Draco for breakfast!"  
  
Harry watched her disappear through the entry to the Common Room, feeling a bit like he'd been in battle. He heard what Ginny was saying, but it was difficult to do as she said and move on. He still felt responsible for Cedric's death and that wasn't something he could just shake off. Besides, he'd spent the last two years trying to avoid Cho's eyes so he couldn't see the blame there. It never occurred to him that there might not be any blame in her face for him to see. Harry was still mulling it over when Ron came down the stairs. From his cheerful expression and the spring in his step, Harry guessed that he and Hermione were still on good terms and not fighting. Good, Harry thought. He was tired of trying to referee the two of them when they went at it.  
  
"Morning, Harry. Seen Hermione yet?"  
  
"Right here," Hermione answered from behind Ron. She was just coming down the stairs that led to the girls' dorms.  
  
Ron slanted Harry a grin and moaned in a misty, mournful voice, "I can see that you will be going to...BREAKFAST!"  
  
"Not funny," Harry grumbled, picking up his book bag. "I'll make sure to return the favor on Thursday! Now, are we eating or not!"  
  
Hermione linked her arm through Ron's and smiled at the two young men."Now you're talking!" she said, drawing them with her to the exit.  
  
Professor Trelawney was just wrapping up her discussion of star charts and the influence of planets on one's destiny. The third year Slytherins looked ready to fall asleep, and Harry didn't blame them. He'd felt much the same in this hot, oppressive, overly incensed room when he'd been a third year. Even so, Harry should have been prepared. But Professor Trelawney took him completely by surprise when she pulled out an old parchment and, with a look of triumph, proceeded to read one of Harry's first predictions from his own third year. The professor read the document with relish, not realizing that the smiles on her students' faces were filled with laughter, not admiration. Harry felt his face growing red, and wished he could just disappear. After admonishing the students to be as brutally honest as `brave Mr. Potter', the class was finally over. The departing students gave Harry amused glances as they climbed down the steps from the classroom. Harry began gathering up their  
supplies and straightening up quickly. He hoped Professor Trelawney didn't feel the need to discuss the class today. Every time she kept him to talk about class, he was late for his next class. Not that he minded being late for Magical History. Even though he had one of the other professors this year, and not Professor Binns, the class was still dead boring. But his professor was becoming irritated by his repeated tardiness. He had a hard enough time in the class without having the professor turn against him! Harry was just finishing up when the Divination teacher sat in one of the soft, comfortable couches against the wall. Oh, no, Harry thought. That was a sure sign she wanted to go over the class.  
  
Harry waited, clearing his throat and looking questioningly at Professor Trelawney when she didn't speak up immediately.  
  
"Well, er, I was studying your horoscope, Mr. Potter, and I feel that the 14^th of February is going to be very unlucky for you. VERY unlucky! I think, in fact, that you had better remain in your bed that day and not venture out! Do you understand, Mr. Potter? You should do NOTHING on February 14^th."  
  
What ever Harry had expected, this didn't come close. Professor Trelawney was telling him not to go to the dance? He was about to ask her to clarify what she thought was going to happen to him at a school dance, when a few seventh year Ravenclaw students began to enter through the trap door. As he watched her face, Harry saw the professor glance at the students and blush slightly. Then she nodded. Wondering what she was blushing at, Harry followed her gaze. She was looking at Cho's friend, Ian. He seemed to be giving her a questioning look, and at her nod he smiled broadly. What in the world was that about? He looked back at the Divination teacher and found her starting to rise.  
  
"Well, Potter," she said brusquely, "Off with you now. And remember, nothing on the 14^th!"  
  
Harry was confused. But he didn't argue. He just wanted to get out of this hot, musty room and try to figure out what she'd been talking about. He went to the stairs and hurried down. As he stepped off the last one, he nearly collided with Cho again.  
  
"We've really got to stop meeting like this, Harry," she teased with a large smile.  
  
Harry knew he was blushing again, but couldn't help smiling back. "Yeah," he agreed, though he wouldn't mind meeting like this every day. "Sorry."  
  
"I'm not," Cho said, suddenly serious. "You were going to ask me something the other day. Did you want to ask now?"  
  
Harry had to close his mouth, finding that it had dropped open. This was it! No bad excuses, no backing out. He only had to say those few words. He nervously wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his robes and said, "Er, yes, I did. I was wondering if you'd--."  
  
"Miss Chang," Professor Trelawney's voice was much sharper than usual. "Class is about to start IF you don't mind gracing us with your presence?"  
  
Cho's face fell in disappointment. "I'll be right up," she called.  
  
"NOW, Miss Chang, or your head of house will hear about this."  
  
She looked apologetically at Harry. "Promise me you'll find me later and ask, okay?"  
  
As she hurried up the stairs, Harry said quietly, "Okay, I promise!"  
  
He hurried to his Magical History class thinking that the day suddenly seemed much brighter! 


	4. Four

Harry spent the rest of the day in a state of semi-euphoria. He'd spoken with Cho, and she had made him promise to talk to her later. Maybe he'd actually take dance lessons, after all. The day sped by, and it was finally time for Harry to go to the old potions classroom. One of the last things the Weasley twins had done before graduating last year was to accidentally blow up the potions lab. They'd moved all of Professor Snape's classes to a different room on one of the upper levels until the repairs were completed, but Professor Snape seemed to like being in a classroom that actually had windows. The move back to the old classroom was postponed until next school year.  
  
Harry hurried down to the dungeons. He used to hate having to go into the dungeons, and even now didn't like to encounter any of the seventh year Slytherins, but since Ginny and Draco had begun to date, it was much less unpleasant to be down here. As he entered the old potions classroom, Harry looked around, surprised. Part of the renovation and repair job seemed to have included installing false windows that would give off a magical glow that simulated sunlight. There were no desks or chairs yet, so the entire floor was open. Harry looked around, taking in the smell of fresh paint on the walls and fresh wood for the chalkboard and teaching platform. The floor was still stone, but the stones had been scrubbed smooth so they shone. Harry just hoped he didn't slip and fall on his arse!  
  
He was only there for a few minutes when Ginny hurried in. Dropping her book bag, Ginny hurried over and gave Harry a quick hug.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said quickly. "Let's get started!"  
  
Ginny took out her wand and waved it. Music floated through the air. Harry raised his eyebrows and gave Ginny a surprised look.  
  
"Impressive, isn't it?" she said with a smile. "Draco set it up."  
  
"Wow, not bad," Harry agreed. He couldn't see where the music was coming from. If he were in a Muggle school, he'd assume there was a stereo with speakers set up in the room. But since most Muggle technology didn't work in Hogwarts, he knew it was magic. He just never suspected Draco Malfoy had such creativity in him.  
  
"So, what now?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
  
"Well, Draco was supposed to be here, but he might be a bit late. He said he was going to try to get some practice in."  
  
"In a snowstorm?" Harry asked, incredulous.  
  
"Well, he said he was determined to beat us, so he's getting in whatever practice he can."  
  
Harry wanted to ask more, but Ginny shook her head. Quidditch was the one thing she and Draco didn't discuss, and she wouldn't talk about his practices with her team, either.  
  
"Let's get started, all right?"  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, led him to the center of the floor and placed one hand on his shoulder. She held out her other hand to him, but Harry looked blankly at her. Clicking her tongue, she gave Harry a shake of her head and took one hand, placing it on her hip, then the other in her outstretched hand.  
  
"All right, Harry, listen to the music. Count time in your head like one- two-three-FOUR, five-six-seven-EIGHT. On the up beat, one or five, you'll step forward with your right foot and I'll step back with my left. Then follow with your left, then two quick rights. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded vaguely, not understanding a thing she was saying. He listened to the music and nodded in time, but he kept missing the beat. Finally, Ginny said she'd give him the cue.  
  
"On ONE, right?" she asked.  
  
"Right," he agreed.  
  
"Right then, five-six-seven-eight, now, ONE!"  
  
Harry stepped forward, with his left foot, right on Ginny's! She squealed and yanked away, hopping on one foot while trying to massage the other. Harry tried to apologize, but she waved him away.  
  
"That's all right," she said with a laugh. "I did the same thing to Draco the first time he tried to teach me. Now let's try again."  
  
After several missed starts, Harry was finally able to shuffle through a horrid approximation of a waltz, but Ginny called for a break, joking that she might need to find iron slippers.  
  
After a few minutes, they tried again, but this time, although Harry did fairly well for a minute or so, he stepped wrong and nearly tripped them both. As Ginny recovered her balance, they heard a slow clap from the doorway.  
  
Malfoy was leaning against the door, his face flushed with cold and a sprinkling of snow still stuck in his hair. He had a slight smirk on his face as he looked at Harry.  
  
"Bravo, Potter, keep it up and Gryffindor's best player will be crippled for our match."  
  
He stopped clapping and pushed away from the door. "Oh," he added with a drawl, "and you might be hurt, too."  
  
Harry gave Malfoy a halfhearted glare, knowing the git was only stating the truth. Malfoy moved toward them, fixing his cold gray eyes on Ginny. Harry saw that the Slytherin's expression immediately softened. Malfoy took Ginny's hands and pulled her toward him.  
  
"All right, love?" he asked. "No permanent damage?"  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head. She leaned into his taller body and Harry felt an urge to look away. In a way, they were worse than Ron and Hermione, but when Ginny and Malfoy did it, they looked very natural together.  
  
"Just a bit sore, and that will go away, right?" Ginny teased, referring to the many times she'd stepped on Malfoy's feet.  
  
As Harry watched, embarrassed, Malfoy took one of Ginny's hands and turned it over, palm up. He carried it to his lips, as though to kiss it, but stopped abruptly. He slanted a glance at Harry, and let her hand drop.  
  
Harry knew exactly what Malfoy had been going to do. He wasn't going to kiss Ginny's palm. He was going to LICK it! He knew because he'd seen Malfoy do it before. And Ginny seemed to LIKE it! Her eyes would close and she'd seem to get breathless.  
  
Brrrrrrr, Harry thought with a mental shudder. Why would anyone want to lick someone's palm? What if Ginny had been working in fertilizer in the Herbology lab? Or what if she'd just been to the loo and hadn't washed her hands? Malfoy was one strange fellow.  
  
Harry gave another mental shudder, thinking that about the only normal thing about Malfoy was his feelings for Ginny. Malfoy placed an arm around Ginny's shoulders and looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, Potter," he said with only a trace of a drawl, "let's see what you've accomplished."  
  
Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand. When his other hand rested on her waist, though, Harry saw Malfoy's jaw tighten. Harry still didn't understand Malfoy's jealousy, when it was so obvious that Ginny was crazy about the git. But Malfoy was just as obviously devoted to her, otherwise he would never have agreed to help Harry when it meant that Harry would be holding Ginny close for dancing.  
  
The music began and on the upbeat Harry stepped forward, with the wrong foot, right onto Ginny's! He jumped back immediately, but almost dragged Ginny on top of him in his haste. Luckily, Malfoy grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her back as Harry tripped and landed on his bottom.  
  
"Good gods, Potter, she's not a sack of potatoes! Are you trying to kill her!?"  
  
Despite his words, Malfoy reached down and offered Harry a hand up. Harry took it with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Right," he said. "Sorry."  
  
Ginny grinned at them, and Malfoy smiled. "Got two left feet when you're not on a broom, don't you?"  
  
Harry was surprised at how mild his tone was. He didn't seem to be mocking, just joking around. Harry decided he'd been right in the Three Broomsticks. Ginny's influence on the git was obvious, and if Ron would drop hostilities, Malfoy probably would, too.  
  
"Here, love," Ginny told Draco, taking his hand. "Let's show him."  
  
Draco moved forward and took Ginny gracefully in his arms. The couple moved about the room as if they'd been dancing together for years.  
  
That's how it should look, Harry thought ruefully. They looked like they were the only two people in the world. He was almost disgusted at the observation, but they DID look good together. He couldn't imagine himself moving that gracefully anywhere except in the air. As Malfoy had observed, he had two left feet if he wasn't on a broom. Harry continued to watch as the song came to an end. Malfoy gave Ginny a last spin and dipped her low. Then he pulled her up, into his arms.  
  
Harry had to clear his throat to remind them that he was still here. Malfoy's eyes flashed for a moment, but then he relaxed.  
  
"Sorry, Potter—Harry," Malfoy said with a small shrug. "Well, want to try again, now you've seen how it should go?"  
  
Harry saw Malfoy tensing again and shook his head.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Ginny, Mal—Draco, but I think I've learned enough for one day."  
  
He smiled to take any sting out of his words, but Ginny looked worried.  
  
"But Harry, you haven't learned anything, yet!"  
  
Harry glanced up and caught Malfoy's eyes. He gave the Slytherin a grin and said, "I learned that I'll never look that good on a dance floor. Whoever I dance with will just have to be satisfied with shuffling around in a circle."  
  
Ginny frowned, but Malfoy laughed out loud. Then he shook his head at Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Pot—Harry," he said with no trace of his usual drawl. "I just think you'll do better with your own partner."  
  
Harry was surprised again at how pleasant Malfoy could sound when he wasn't being an ass. But he was astounded by Malfoy's next admission.  
  
"Tell you the truth, I was seeing red when you were holding Ginny like that. Wanted to throttle you."  
  
Harry smiled at the Slytherin Seeker who was so similar to him in height and build. They were fairly well matched in every way, but Harry wouldn't want to meet him in a jealous rage.  
  
"Probably much safer for all of us if I have my own partner, right?"  
  
Malfoy looked surprised at Harry's response, but grinned back. "Right you are!"  
  
Ginny looked from one to the other, still frowning and shaking her head. She decided not to comment on testosterone levels, though. Instead, she told Harry she would find him his dance partner. Harry agreed, mentally wondering who in the world she would find to be his guinea pig, especially as he'd almost maimed her already.  
  
"Well, since that's settled, love," Malfoy said, taking Ginny into his arms. "Shall we dance?"  
  
Music filled the room again as Malfoy motioned with his wand. As they moved into the dance, Harry felt definitely 'de trop'. He gathered his books and made a hasty exit.  
  
Harry was hurrying back to Gryffindor Tower, taking a fairly empty spiraling stairway, and wondering if he might see Cho before supper. He hoped he would, before his nerve gave out. He also hoped, despite Ginny's promising to find him a dance partner, that she wouldn't mind just sitting out most of the dancing to talk to him. He was wondering what she would wear when he heard voices on the stairs ahead of him. Normally he would have just continued up, overtaking the speakers and passing them, but he heard a familiar name and came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"—Cho's going to the dance with you? But I thought—,"  
  
Ian's voice cut off the other speaker.  
  
"We're spending the afternoon in the library, studying, then we're going to the dance."  
  
The other voice lifted in an inquiry, but they had moved away, probably off of the stairway and down a corridor, so Harry couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. It didn't matter. He didn't want to hear any more. He stood, frozen and feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut. He'd waited too long again, and now Cho was going to the dance with Ian.  
  
Harry found he no longer had an appetite. He trudged up to Gryffindor Tower, dragged himself up to his dorm and threw himself on his bed. He remained there the rest of the night. 


	5. Five

Chapter 5  
  
Even though the day had dragged by, classes were finally out. Harry had avoided going anywhere where he might see Cho, including meals. He thanked the fates that he'd loaded up on junk food and snacks in Hogsmeade. In fact, the only thing he hadn't touched was the heart shaped candy box, and he was seriously considering just throwing it away.  
  
The snowstorm, which had begun late Monday night, finally blew itself out. Hearing that Slytherin had practiced the night before, Dean got his team together for practice after classes. Harry was overjoyed to hear it. Quidditch practice would keep him from brooding over Cho, and make him nice and tired so he could get some sleep.  
  
The team waded through drifts of snow that ranged from ankle deep to thigh high, but since Quidditch was played on brooms, the depth of the snow didn't matter.  
  
They hadn't practiced for a couple of days and Dean seemed determined to make up for the lost time. When he finally released them, all of them were sweaty and exhausted. Dean had enchanted the Bludgers to seek out Harry so he was especially tired from trying to dodge the vicious balls for the last hour.  
  
"Good job, team," Dean beamed at them. "Keep it up and the Slytherins won't stand a chance! Now, whose turn is it to put the equipment away?"  
  
Everyone turned to Harry, and he shrugged good-naturedly. He never minded putting the stuff away, especially not today, when he wanted to stay away from the castle. This made a good excuse, since Ginny had been giving him questioning looks.  
  
Harry looked around the locker room, where his teammates had dumped their gloves, shin guards and pads. The case containing the four Quidditch balls was shoved under a bench. With a sigh, Harry got to work.  
  
The locker room was quiet and still, and after the cold of being outside, it felt stiflingly hot. Harry shrugged off his practice robe and plucked at his sweaty tee shirt with mild distaste. Then he began to gather the discarded gear. As he was putting the pads back into the locker, he heard the door to the locker room open and close. Figuring that one of his teammates had forgotten something, he kept on working. But he froze when he heard Cho's soft voice.  
  
"So this is where you go when you want to avoid a girl," she said in a quiet, hurt voice. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Cho!" Harry said, startled.  
  
He turned quickly to face her, dropping the pads he was holding. Then he nearly tripped over his own feet when he took a step toward her. He couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked with her cheeks pink and flushed from the cold, and her shoulder length page-boy haircut mussed from the wind.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" he stammered.  
  
"You were supposed to find me yesterday. You promised," she said, her voice just a little bit shaky. "But now it seems like you didn't really mean it. I just wanted to know why."  
  
Harry looked at her blankly for a moment. He still couldn't seem to understand that she was actually here. Then he realized what she'd said. He scowled at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem like you waited all that long for me," he snapped. "Besides, I guess it wasn't really that important, after all."  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was immediately sorry. Cho's eyes dropped to her feet and the pink flush on her cheeks turned to a bright, embarrassed red.  
  
"Oh, I, er, see. I guess I'll go. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
She turned and hurried to the door, but Harry followed her and reached out for her arm.  
  
"Wait, Cho, I didn't mean it like that," he said, a bit lamely.  
  
Cho looked up at her, her eyes bright. She looked ready to cry.  
  
"H-how DID you mean it?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked from her watery eyes to her trembling lips and felt an almost overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. But he was the one who had hurt her feelings. She probably didn't want him near her. He released the arm he was still holding and took a step back. He didn't really know what to say, but he wanted to sooth her feelings. Be suave, controlled, like Malfoy would be, he told himself.  
  
Thinking that, he blurted out the truth in a rush.  
  
"I just meant that I really wanted to go to the Valentine's dance with you, and I thought maybe you wanted to go with me. But then I found out you were going with Ian."  
  
Harry saw her face grow blank, but he stumbled on, trying not to let her see how important it had been to him.  
  
"And don't worry, I know you didn't give me any reason to expect you to go with me." He paused, then looked down as he admitted, "I just would have liked to have the chance to ask."  
  
He really expected Cho to run off, or at least walk quickly away. Obviously he was insane, so she'd want to put some distance between them. He wasn't prepared to feel her tiny hand on his arm.  
  
"Well, I'm here now. Why don't you ask?"  
  
"What?!" Harry looked at her with eyebrows raised. "But you're going with Ian, aren't you?"  
  
"Not that I know of," she said with some asperity. "And I'd like to know what gave you the idea I was."  
  
Harry stared at her with a slightly stupefied look on his face. "Uh, he said so!" he blurted out.  
  
"Ian told you he asked me to the dance? And that I said yes?" Cho sounded incredulous.  
  
"Well, no," Harry admitted. "I overheard him telling someone else. He said you were studying and then going to the dance together."  
  
Cho's pretty face was flushed again, but she looked very angry. In fact, Harry had never seen her this angry. Actually he'd never seen her angry before. This was a whole new side of her he'd never suspected.  
  
Crossing her arms, Cho gave Harry a narrow look. "I see," she said quietly. "At least that explains why you broke your promise. But now you know the truth. What now?"  
  
Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. She wasn't going to the dance with Ian, and she'd been waiting for him to ask her, it seemed. Swallowing, he reached for her hands. She held back for a second, but finally let hem take both in his hands.  
  
"Cho," he said nervously, "will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?"  
  
Cho slowly smiled and relaxed her angry stance. "I thought you'd never ask!" she said. "I'd love to."  
  
Harry relaxed to, and returned her smile. Giving her hands a brief squeeze, he released them and shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was glad he'd finally asked her and elated that she'd said yes, but he was uncertain what to do now. What would Malfoy do in this situation? he wondered.  
  
"Well, where do you want to meet me, Harry?" Cho asked, taking the initiative.  
  
It made Harry feel a little better to hear the nervousness in her voice, too.  
  
"Uh, oh, yeah," he said quickly, realizing he should have asked. "Er, how about outside the Great Hall? At six-thirty?"  
  
"Six-thirty would be fine," Cho said with a smile.  
  
Harry cleared his throat nervously, then remembered that he couldn't dance worth a damn.  
  
"Uh, Cho?" He had to give her a chance to decide whether or not to go knowing that she might have to sit out most of the dancing. "I should have told you that I can't dance. Do you still want to go, even if we don't do much dancing?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, of course I still want to go. Besides, Ginny's teaching you to dance so it doesn't matter, right?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you know?"  
  
Cho smiled even more broadly and a small dimple appeared beside her mouth. "That's easy," she said breezily. "I'm your new partner!" 


	6. Six

Six  
  
"Y-you're my new dance partner?" Harry looked astounded.  
  
Cho gave a delighted giggle and even clapped her hands. "Oh, Harry," she gurgled. "I wish you could see your face!"  
  
Harry could feel the colour rising in his face, but he grinned a bit self- consciously. Rubbing the back of his neck, he admitted, "I guess I WAS a little surprised."  
  
"You looked like you'd just swallowed a lemon! If you hadn't just asked me to the dance, I'd swear you didn't want to go with me!"  
  
Harry looked into her shining eyes and started to reach for her. But the sweaty, sticky tee shirt stretched against his back and he realized that he must smell pretty bad right now. He regretfully dropped his arms. He didn't think it was his imagination that she also looked disappointed. Taking a step back, he pulled uncomfortably at the shirt.  
  
"Sorry," he said with a small laugh. "Guess I smell a bit ripe right now."  
  
Cho shook her head. "Not that I noticed. Er, do you want some help putting this stuff away?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Harry answered. Even if he was too nervous to really talk to her, it was great to have her here with him. He hurriedly picked up the pads he'd dropped earlier while Cho gathered the gloves. Everything was quickly stowed and Harry reached for his practice robe. Shrugging into it, he again began to feel nervous around her. Why couldn't he be cool and collected? he wondered again. But the nervousness was much better than the misery he'd been suffering from for the last day.  
  
"Can I, uh, walk you back to the castle?" he asked finally.  
  
Cho grinned at him and Harry felt like an idiot. What else was she going to do, stay out here for the rest of her life? But she walked toward him and took his arm.  
  
"That would be great!" she said, hugging his arm to her and smiling up at him. Harry looked down at her and felt mesmerized. He leaned toward her, and was only an inch away when they heard the door open. Harry straightened abruptly and Cho sighed.  
  
"Harry? You still here?" Ron's voice sounded angry.  
  
Now Harry sighed. Ron and Hermione must have had another fight from the sound of it. Now that Malfoy was spending more time with Ginny and less bothering them, that was the only time Ron used that voice.  
  
Ron stepped around the lockers and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry and Cho standing inches away from each other, looking like they were just about to kiss. His face began to turn red.  
  
"Oh, er, sorry. I thought you were alone!"  
  
Cho didn't seem unduly upset to be found alone in a locker room, but Harry felt himself growing as red as Ron.  
  
"We were just heading back," Harry said quickly. "Are you ready?" he asked Cho.  
  
"I'm ready," Cho answered, and turned to Ron. "But I think Ron needed to talk to you. And Ginny said we can practice after supper, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, right!" Harry answered.  
  
"Right, then. I'll see you later. Bye, Ron," Cho said, and headed for the door.  
  
Both young men watched her disappear around the lockers, then waited until they'd heard the door open and close. Ron turned to Harry again, a small, grudging smile on his face.  
  
"Well, then, that's finally settled, is it?"  
  
"Come on, Ron. I just asked her to the dance, all right?"  
  
"Did you? And she said yes?" Ron sounded surprised.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, Ron," Harry snapped. "Is it that unbelievable?"  
  
Ron shook his head, hurrying to reassure his best friend. "It's not that. It's just that I heard that Ian fellow bragging that he was taking her!"  
  
Harry scowled. "Yeah, I heard him, too. But Cho says that's not true. So I asked her."  
  
"Good!" Ron said. "I never did like that guy. If it's possible to be more of a git than Malfoy, that guy is it."  
  
Harry knew better than to respond to that comment. Instead he said, "Let's get back to the castle. Then you can tell me what happened between you and Hermione this time."  
  
On the way back to the castle Ron told him about how Hermione and he had been studying for their O. W. L.'s and he was ready for a break. Naturally, Hermione tried to talk him into continuing, but he'd had enough. She had 'harped' on him, he'd lost his temper and they'd fought. Hermione, who usually tried to reconcile, refused to admit that she'd done anything wrong. Ron, who was used to Hermione generally making up to him, was irate and feeling ill-used.  
  
Harry tried to soothe him without taking sides, which was difficult with Ron constantly asking him questions like could he believe she'd done that, and who did she think she was, and those sort of things.  
  
As they entered the Common Room, Harry was close to telling Ron to grow up and stop acting like a spoilt child who's finally been told 'no', when they saw Hermione sitting alone in a corner. She was staring at a book on her lap, but her eyes looked swollen and she pointedly turned away from them when they entered. Harry glanced quickly at Ron and saw that he looked upset and guilty.  
  
"Er, 'scuse me, Harry. Guess I was a bit of a prat. I better go talk to her."  
  
Good, Harry thought. He thought Hermione took the blame for their arguments far too often. Whew, at least I'm not in the middle again.  
  
Harry ran upstairs to shower and change for supper. He came back downstairs and looked for Ginny, but she'd apparently already headed down to the Great Hall. Might as well head down myself, he thought. He was heading down the final set of stairs when he saw Cho standing at the bottom. He smiled. She looked very pretty, as usual, but her usual smile was absent. His smile disappeared as he saw who she was talking to. It was Ian.  
  
Harry continued down the stairs, his stomach beginning to knot up. He knew he shouldn't feel like this; Cho had made it clear that she wanted to go with him to the dance. But Ian WAS considered one of the best-looking boys in school, he was very popular with the girls, and he was a seventh year. And if that wasn't enough, he already knew how to dance. Harry took a deep breath and stepped off the last stair. Cho saw him as he stepped off; the look of relief on her face made Harry feel a little more reassured. Gathering his nerve, he walked toward them.  
  
Cho gave him a smile, but Ian scowled darkly.  
  
"Hi, Cho, Ian," Harry said with more cheerfulness than he felt. "What's up?"  
  
"Cho and I were having a private discussion, Potter," Ian answered, emphasizing the word 'private'.  
  
Harry wanted to stay, but didn't have much choice. Before he could go, Cho spoke up.  
  
"Uh, we just finished, though. Talk to you later, right, Ian?"  
  
Without giving him a chance to answer, she moved to Harry's side and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the Great Hall. Harry gave Ian a last glance and was surprised at the anger he saw on the other young man's face.  
  
"What was that about," Harry asked when they'd entered the dining hall.  
  
Cho shrugged, looking distinctly unhappy. "I just explained to Ian that I never told him I'd go with him to the dance and he had no right to just assume we would go together. He wasn't very happy about it."  
  
Harry secretly sympathized with him. He wasn't very happy, either, when he thought she was going with Ian. Not knowing what to say, Harry decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, how did Ginny talk you into being my partner? You must have a high tolerance to pain!" Harry quipped.  
  
Cho laughed and they arrived at their tables. "She didn't talk me into it, Draco did," she surprised him by saying. Then, before he could reply, she moved to where some of her friends were sitting. "See you later!"  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. MALFOY had arranged it? He wandered to where he usually sat and flopped onto the bench. Ginny scooted down to sit with him, but he barely noticed her. Draco Malfoy must have really wanted to keep him away from Ginny. That was all he could think. As more people began to drift into the Great Hall, Harry finally shook off his surprise. He finally realized that Ginny was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Well, did you FINALLY ask Cho?" she asked. "Harry, if you say you didn't…"  
  
"Don't worry," he assured her. "She said yes."  
  
Ginny smiled and gave him a quick hug. "That's great! Now if we could just get Ron and Hermione to stop fighting, everything would be perfect."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said. "Did you know Malfoy was going to ask Cho to help me learn to dance?"  
  
Ginny's large brown eyes widened a bit, but she was still smiling. "Well, that's a bit of a surprise. I told him I was going to try to ask her, but I guess he got to her first. That's great!"  
  
Yes, it was, but Harry still couldn't believe Malfoy had arranged it. The rest of the students finally filed into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione looking like they were avoiding one another. Oh, no, Harry thought. That can't be good.  
  
After the meal Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and hurried to Cho's side. "Are you ready?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Cho answered enthusiastically. "This is going to be great fun, don't you think so, Harry?"  
  
Harry felt the silly smile on his face, but couldn't help it. "Yeah," he answered. "Great fun. But remember, I warned you. Hope you don't mind bruised toes."  
  
They were just exiting the Great Hall when they heard Ian calling to Cho. Cho sighed and stopped. "I'll catch you up, all right?"  
  
"I'll wait, Cho, if you don't mind," Harry said, determined not to let that git continue to pick at her. He'd kept at her throughout the meal and Harry didn't want him to start again.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Harry, that would be wonderful!"  
  
Ginny told them not to be too long, and rushed down the stairs to the dungeons and Professor Snape's old classroom. They turned and waited for Ian to join them. The tall, burly seventh year gave Harry an unpleasant look, then turned to Cho.  
  
"I thought we were going to study together tonight. You know," he said, dropping his voice suggestively. "Alone, like we do every night?"  
  
Harry felt his blood start pounding, but was surprised to hear Cho laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, Ian. I'll be back up in the Common Room to tutor you in Divination like always. But I hardly think a crowded common room is 'alone' even if we do have one whole table to ourselves. See you later."  
  
She took Harry's arm and moved away. Now it was Ian who had no choice but to let them go. Harry looked at Cho with surprised admiration.  
  
"Wow, that was smooth!" he said. "Don't think he was too happy, though. I didn't know you tutored him."  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in Divination. I can't understand why he's so bad at it considering his aunt teaches it. But there you are. Can't trust heredity."  
  
Harry stopped. Professor Trelawney was Ian's aunt? That explained why she was trying to get him to stay away from the dance! Ian must have told her that Cho was waiting for Harry to ask her, and she decided to give him a hand. She must have forgotten that Harry had ignored every one of the warnings she'd ever given him about impending doom, just as he would ignore this most recent one. Nothing short of death or disability would keep him from the dance.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Cho looked concerned but Harry smiled and shook his head. As they began down the stairs again, he told her briefly about Professor Trelawney and her prediction. Cho scowled, but Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, that explains a bit, doesn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it certainly does! I think you should tell your Head of House! Imagine, one of the teachers here using her position for personal gain!"  
  
Cho looked so indignant for him, Harry laughed. Then, without thinking about it, he put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close, liking the way she fit so neatly next to him. They were at the door to the old potions lab far too soon, and Harry regretfully released her. Pushing the door open, Harry thought that things were certainly looking up! 


	7. Seven

Seven  
  
By the following Wednesday Harry was convinced that things were looking up. There were only three days until the dance, his dance practice was going well, and he'd been able to walk Cho to breakfast and supper a few times. They hadn't progressed past the hand holding stage yet, and that only when no one was looking, but Harry was satisfied for now. He was a bit surprised to find that Cho was very shy with him. She was so pretty and popular that he'd really expected her to be the one to initiate any further contact. But she seemed as nervous as he felt. He didn't really mind, though. He was growing more and more comfortable around her, and he liked talking to her. She didn't seem to mind that he was younger, and she didn't make him feel dumb, especially since she wasn't brilliant in her school subjects. She was just a normal girl. Well, he mentally amended; she was the normal girl that made his heart hammer whenever she smiled at him. And she would be the one dancing with him this Saturday night!  
  
Professor Trelawney had warned him again yesterday to stay away from any activities for the 14th, but when Harry had tried to ask her exactly what she thought would happen to him in the safety of the castle, she'd made vague comments about dark, unseen forces. Harry hadn't considered telling Professor McGonagall, except that Professor Trelawney had gotten a strange expression on her face when Harry had informed her that he would avoid everything except meals and the dance. He even thought he heard her mumble 'we'll see about that' under her breath, but couldn't be certain. He decided that maybe he would tell Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration today. He wasn't too worried about it though, and in the meantime, he had Quidditch practice after classes, and then he would be seeing Cho in the dungeons for their last dancing lesson.  
  
They'd only had four lessons since last week, what with his Quidditch practice, her tutoring, and their studying. But they had been four great lessons. He and Cho weren't nearly as smooth as Ginny and Malfoy, but at least Harry didn't feel so much like a lumbering oaf. He didn't even step on her feet any more. As he, Ron and Hermione headed to the Transfiguration classroom, Harry told himself again that things were going great.  
  
Transfiguration was a bore; with the Professor asking them to try to transfigure the feather boas she gave them into boa constrictors. Hermione was the only one who even came close, but she was afraid of snakes. She successfully transfigured her purple feather boa into a feathery purple snake, but then she lost control of the creature and it promptly wrapped itself around her neck and chest. Both Ron and Harry tried to get it off, but they were laughing so hard they were next to useless. Professor McGonagall finally stepped forward and returned the snake to its natural form, admonishing the class about the dangers of losing control during a spell. She gave Hermione a very brief smile and congratulated her for at least getting her boa to move, then she glared at the rest of the class until they subsided into silence. The remainder of the class went smoothly, but Harry was now nervous about bringing his problem to her. She would probably think he was trying to get out of Trelawney's class again.  
  
"Thanks a lot for your help," Hermione hissed at Ron and Harry as class was dismissed. "Nice to know I can count on you when my life is in danger!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Come on, Hermione. That thing wasn't even wrapped tight! It was just giving you a friendly hug, right, Harry?"  
  
Harry wasn't really listening. He almost decided to just forget about Professor Trelawney's comments.  
  
"Harry? What's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked back at his friends and saw they were staring at him. Most of the other students were already filing out the door, and Professor McGonagall was looking at them sternly. "Uh, let me ask you two something," he said. He gave them a brief account of what Trelawney had said, how she'd acted with Ian, and what had happened yesterday in her class.  
  
"So should I do like Cho says and tell McGonagall?" Harry asked, hoping they would tell him he was being ridiculous. For once, however, they agreed with each other.  
  
"Of course you should! It's shameful that a teacher would try to coerce a student to help out a family member!" Hermione looked indignant at the very idea. Ron's reason was much more practical, though.  
  
"We know Trelawney's batty. What if she decides to try to give you detention or something? Its your word against hers! Better tell McGonagall. We'll wait for you."  
  
"Excuse me, but are you three going to lunch or do you plan to camp out in my classroom indefinitely?"  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice was starchy and prim. Harry was reluctant to approach her, but with Ron and Hermione watching, he couldn't very well just slink away.  
  
"Er, Professor, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
As the three hurried down to the Great Hall, Ron was still offended at Professor McGonagall's reaction to what Harry had told her.  
  
"Old bat!" he growled. "Like you'd lie just to get out of that stupid class. Just like the teachers to band together like that!"  
  
"Well, Ron," Hermione began reasonably, "she has no proof, either way, does she?"  
  
"Do YOU think I'm lying, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Of course not, Harry," she said, giving him an annoyed look. "But I KNOW you and she doesn't. At least, not as well as we do."  
  
Harry sighed. Professor McGonagall hadn't been very understanding or sympathetic. She'd refused to believe that anyone, even a silly fool like Sybil Trelawney, would commit such an ethical breech. Then she'd gotten angry at Harry for 'goading' her into making such an unflattering comment about a coworker. Harry shook his head. He just hoped nothing happened between now and Saturday to get him in trouble.  
  
Lunch and afternoon classes were finally over. Harry grabbed his broom and headed for the Common Room to meet the rest of the team for practice. He was just sitting down next Ginny and Ariel, when Professor McGonagall stormed into the Common Room.  
  
"Potter!" she said loudly, a scowl on her face. "I want a word with you!"  
  
Dean joined his team and gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Join us if you can," he whispered and motioned for the team to follow him. Harry nodded and walked toward Professor McGonagall. She looked very angry and he wondered what the heck he'd done to get her mad. When the Quidditch team had left the professor led Harry to the corner of the room.  
  
"All right, Mr. Potter. Tell me again what Professor Trelawney said to you?"  
  
Harry swallowed. Had Trelawney talked to Professor McGonagall? He quickly went over Trelawney's supposed premonition, then the look she exchanged with Ian, Ian's own words and finally what he thought she'd said the day before when he'd told her he was still going to the dance.  
  
The Transfiguration professor was still scowling, but she seemed to be scowling at his words, not necessarily at him.  
  
"Uh, Professor?" Harry began hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She seemed to shake herself, then looked at her student. "No, Mr. Potter. Nothing except that your Divination teacher seems to think you need detention this Saturday. She said you were rude and disruptive in class yesterday."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "She said WHAT?"  
  
"Really, Potter," Professor McGonagall said with irritation. "There's no need to shout. My hearing is perfectly fine."  
  
Harry lowered his voice. "Professor, that's a lie! I didn't do anything in class except try not to fall asleep! But I've been doing that for the whole year!"  
  
In spite of herself, the Transfiguration teacher's mouth quirked up at the corner. She stifled the smile, though, and shook her head. "I'm inclined to believe you, Mr. Potter, but I can't just ignore her complaint."  
  
Harry felt desperate. "But Professor, I didn't DO anything!" Harry spread his hands in a mute plea, wondering how to get out of this. He'd never really believed that Trelawney would try to get him in trouble.  
  
"Yes, I believe you. Even so, I'll have to discuss this with the headmaster. He'll know what to do. For now, I'll inform the professor that I've taken the matter up with the Headmaster and we won't decide anything until he's given his opinion. In the meantime, Potter," Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed at him, "don't do ANYTHING that might give her reason to discipline you! Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Harry answered, almost snapping a mock salute. He did have the presence of mind not to, though. Instead, he thanked her and, with a brief flash of brilliance, reminded her that the Slytherin rematch was coming up and that he had to get to practice.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course!" she said quickly. "Well, what are you doing standing there? Off with you, Potter!"  
  
Harry rushed away before she could change her mind. He hoped that Professor Dumbledore would come up with a solution. Of course he would, Harry thought confidently. He always did.  
  
After practice, Harry hurried through a shower. He wished he could hurry through supper, too, but it just plodded along. He kept glancing toward the Ravenclaw table, trying to see if Cho was looking at him. Unfortunately, all he could see was that git, Ian's back. He was sitting across from Cho, completely blocking her with his mass.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny whispered, seeing his distress. "You'll be the one dancing with her, come Saturday. And you'll be seeing her in a few minutes, too, right?"  
  
Harry gave her a sheepish grin, nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Guess I'll just have to be patient."  
  
Ginny laughed softly and quickly hugged his arm. "Only for a little while longer," she said.  
  
Harry wished Ginny would control her spontaneous displays of affection. Malfoy was watching them with cold, hostile eyes. Gods, was he worried about Ginny or him? Either way, Malfoy should know that Ginny didn't even look at other guys since they'd begun going out. But even as he was watching, Malfoy shook himself and gave Harry a grin just as sheepish as the one Harry had given Ginny. Even so, Harry quickly pulled his arm away from Ginny and scooted a bit farther away. He wasn't afraid of Malfoy, and figured if they ever did fight, they'd be well matched, but why push it? He was actually getting to tolerate Malfoy, and it made Ginny happy, so he'd try to preserve peace between them.  
  
Supper finally concluded and the students were jostling and hurrying toward the doors. Harry finally found himself next to Cho. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, knowing it was more like a goofy grin.  
  
"You're done with Quidditch practice?" she asked as they made their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, you know Dean. As long as we can actually see each other, he's got us out there. Doesn't matter if it's freezing cold out there. But Malfoy is taking his team out now. Our dance lesson is a little delayed tonight."  
  
Cho nodded. "See you in the dungeons, then, afterward?"  
  
Harry felt his cheeks turning red, but he smiled even more broadly. "Wouldn't miss it for anything!"  
  
Then they were drawn apart by the surge of students heading to their respective houses. Harry gave Cho a last glance, but was shoved from behind and nearly went flying. He caught his balance and turned quickly, placing his glasses more firmly on his nose.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Potter," the tall, burly Ravenclaw Beater said. Harry glanced at Ian McDonnough skeptically. He didn't sound sorry. But Harry didn't want any trouble, especially with Professor Trelawney's nephew.  
  
"No problem, McDonnough," he said mildly. "See you around."  
  
Harry was turning back toward Gryffindor Tower when he heard Ian his quietly, "Oh, yeah, you will be seeing me around." 


	8. Eight

Eight  
  
The music was just coming to an end when Harry tried to dip Cho as he'd watched Malfoy do with Ginny. Malfoy made it look so easy that Harry decided to go ahead and give it a try. He swept the tiny young woman into a last spin, then planted his feet and bent one knee. Cho understood immediately what he was trying, and even tried to help, but Harry overbalanced her and they both toppled over, onto the floor. Cho landed with a 'whoof' on her bottom and Harry twisted his body in mid-air, only just managing not to land on her. He heard Ginny's cry of alarm, but felt his face go red when he heard Malfoy's low chuckle. At the moment, he would gladly have ripped Malfoy apart.  
  
"Lord, Potter, are you wooing the girl or trying to kill her," Malfoy inquired as he stood in front of Harry.  
  
Ginny had already pulled Cho from the floor and was brushing off her robes for her. Harry looked up with a glare that turned to a frown when he saw Malfoy smiling at him and offering his hand.  
  
"C'mon, Potter, up you get and we'll try that again, but this time the right way."  
  
Harry looked at the outstretched hand for a second, then sighed and took it. Malfoy helped him up and then pulled Ginny into his arms.  
  
"Like this, Potter. And Cho, you watch how Ginny helps me not to drop her."  
  
He swung Ginny into a quick spin, then braced an arm down her spine and carefully dipped her, making sure his center of balance never went too far forward. For her part, Ginny laid one arm along his upper arm and shoulder, steadying herself and holding on firmly, letting him guide her so she wouldn't cause him to overbalance. Her other hand was still gripped in his own, and held away from their bodies, counterbalancing. With a quick movement, Malfoy pulled her upright again and they both bowed at Cho's excited applause.  
  
Cho giggled and grabbed Harry's arm. "Could we try again?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
The last thing Harry wanted was an embarrassing repeat of his pathetic attempt to dip his dance partner, but he couldn't seem to tell her 'no'. With another sigh, he held his hand out to her. Watching Malfoy and Ginny again, he copied their movements. It was much more difficult than it looked, and it took several more tries before he succeeded in dipping Cho slightly without dropping her. He was rewarded when she clapped her hands and gave him a hug. His arms tightened around her instantly, but she was already pulling away and looking at her watch in alarm.  
  
"Oh, no! Look at the time!" She looked up at Harry with real disappointment in her expression.  
  
"I'm supposed to be in the library in five minutes to tutor Ian! Harry, I'm sorry! I have to run!"  
  
Harry felt his face tightening. Cho told him that Ian had finally left off bothering her about the dance, but Harry still didn't like the git. Harry remembered thinking that nothing but death or disability would keep him from the dance, and, after Ian's comment at supper tonight, Harry wouldn't put it past the git to try for either.  
  
Cho saw the look on Harry's face and said in a distressed voice, "Please, Harry, don't. I promised I'd help him get his grade up. As soon as he's doing better, I'll stop."  
  
Harry glanced down at Cho's worried face and sighed. With a slight smile he joked, "If you were tutoring me on those conditions, I'd make a career of failing the class."  
  
Cho grinned, relieved, then moved slightly closer, almost as though inviting him to close the distance between them. He looked around and saw Ginny and Malfoy watching with amused interest. Glancing back at Cho, he stepped away. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Want me to walk with you?"  
  
Cho dropped her eyes and shook her head. "No, thanks anyway. I've got to go up to my room first."  
  
She turned away and gave Ginny and Malfoy a quick wave. Then she was gone. Harry stared after her, knowing he'd said or done something wrong, but not sure what it was.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" Ginny suddenly demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Harry stared at her, surprised at the anger in her voice.  
  
Ginny was glowering (that was the only word to describe the look on her face) at him, hands on hips, foot tapping. She shook her head and snapped, "Forget it! You probably wouldn't understand!"  
  
She turned to Malfoy and said a bit more softly, "I'm going after her."  
  
Harry watched as Ginny stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He turned astonished eyes to Malfoy, who was looking sympathetically at him.  
  
"Bad move, Potter," he commented as he waved the music away with his wand. "Could have handled that better."  
  
Harry felt the heat rising in his face. He got on with Malfoy much better than he ever had, but he wasn't about to let the git start commenting on his personal life. Especially when he wasn't quite certain exactly what he'd done wrong. He scowled at Malfoy, but was surprised when the other young man just grinned.  
  
"Women!" Malfoy said with a laugh. He moved (very gracefully, damn him) to the teaching platform and sank onto it, stretching out his legs.  
  
"C'mon, Potter," he said as he gave Harry another grin. "Have a seat and stop looking like you'd like to deck me. Believe it or not, I'm on your side."  
  
Harry couldn't just stand there and glare at Malfoy, so he shuffled over and plopped down a few feet away.  
  
"Well?" he asked, sounding belligerent even to himself. "What could I have handled better?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged and made a point of studying the stones on the floor for a moment. Finally he looked up.  
  
"Cho," he said simply. "She wanted you to kiss her, you git."  
  
Malfoy's voice was so calm and even, Harry missed the insult at first. Then, when he realized what Malfoy'd said, he forgot about the 'git' part.  
  
"How on earth would you know that?" Harry asked, more than a little off- balance at this statement.  
  
"Gods, Potter! Couldn't you see it? Are you blind?"  
  
The irony of that question hit them both suddenly and they started cracking up. Harry looked over at Malfoy and started laughing harder, which made Malfoy laugh harder. Soon tears were streaming down Harry's face and he had to remove his glasses to wipe them clean.  
  
"Oh, gods!" Malfoy shouted, clutching his sides. "Now you're REALLY blind!" he yelped and went off into more gales of laughter.  
  
Harry's face was aching and his sides hurt but he couldn't seem to stop. Finally, he stuffed his fingers into his ears and squeezed his eyes tightly shut until his laughter had drained off into small fits of chuckling. Who would have imagined him sitting here, laughing his arse off with Draco Malfoy? And about a girl?  
  
The thought of Cho sobered him immediately. He opened his eyes and unstuffed his ears. Malfoy was still trying to hitch in a normal breath and had turned his back to Harry. After a moment or two, Malfoy turned back to him. As soon as their eyes met, though, they almost began again, but both turned quickly away.  
  
When Harry felt he could speak without going into hysterics again, he turned back to Malfoy.  
  
"Seriously," he began, trying not to let his voice quiver, as that might set them off again. "What makes you think she wanted me to—you know?" He ended a bit lamely. He still wasn't comfortable discussing this with Malfoy, but he'd told himself often enough to try to be as smooth and suave as the git, so he'd better be prepared to listen to his advice.  
  
Malfoy was still looking straight ahead, mouth twitching, but he answered seriously enough.  
  
"The way she moved toward you. She leaned in and lifted her face up. Hell, she even started to stand on her toes. You didn't see?"  
  
Malfoy finally looked toward Harry, his eyebrows raised. Harry felt even more uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He'd seen, but hadn't seen what Malfoy was describing. He hadn't recognized what Cho had been doing, but even if he had, he didn't think he could kiss her in front of an audience. Even Malfoy wouldn't do that palm-licking thing when he knew someone was watching.  
  
"What were we supposed to do, start snogging in front of you two?" Harry demanded, embarrassed. Who was he kidding? He hadn't even stolen a tiny peck on the cheek yet.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound. "Of course not, Potter. You don't have to be so obvious about it. You could have just—" He stopped as the door opened.  
  
Both young men turned to see Ginny enter the room. She closed the door and gave Harry a dirty look before moving toward Malfoy.  
  
"Nice job, Harry," she said, her tone disgusted. "She thinks you don't want to kiss her. She's even saying that going to the dance with you might be a mistake!"  
  
By this time Ginny had reached Malfoy's side. Harry was about to reply when he saw Malfoy take Ginny's hands. He caught Harry's eyes briefly, then looked down at Ginny. Harry was about to look away to be polite, but realized that Malfoy was trying to show him something. Malfoy reached down and pulled Ginny's chin up slightly. Lord, he's going to kiss her, Harry thought, panicked. But he didn't. Instead, he leaned forward and lightly brushed her cheek with his lips, but didn't actually kiss. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Later?" he whispered quietly.  
  
"Definitely," Ginny whispered back, her cheeks flushing.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, but Malfoy's point was well taken. He'd made it obvious that he wanted to kiss Ginny without actually doing so. Harry looked back to Ginny, waiting for her wrath to descend on him again, but now she was smiling at him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," she said. "I guess it wasn't THAT bad. But you really need to talk to her. You know, let her know that you do like her." Ginny fixed him with a sudden hard stare. "You DO still like her, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry replied quickly. "Its just that I feel so, well…" Harry groped for the right word when Malfoy supplied one.  
  
"Unworthy?" he asked with a slightly sardonic smile.  
  
Harry threw him a glare, then said, "Shy. She makes me feel like a bumbling, little schoolboy."  
  
Ginny turned away to hide her giggles, but Malfoy grinned again.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, Potter, but you are a bumbling schoolboy. Sorry, sorry!" The last was directed to Ginny, who had immediately punched Malfoy in the arm for his comment.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to take offense or laugh. But Malfoy was right. He was all thumbs around Cho. Two left feet, clumsy, bumbling, shy, tongue- tied. He was all of those whenever she turned those pretty, almond-shaped eyes on him.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, I don't know what you're worried about. You're sweet, clever, and very handsome. What girl wouldn't want to be with you?" Ginny asked, moving to Harry's side and taking his hand in both of hers.  
  
The smile was abruptly wiped from Malfoy's face. "Hey, watch who's hand you're holding!" he said, quickly disengaging his girlfriend's hands from Harry's.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to smile. "Honestly, Malfoy," he said, echoing Ginny's words. "I don't know what you're worried about. You know Ginny's crazy about you. And you know I'm mad about Cho. What's the problem?"  
  
Malfoy wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, Pot-uh, Harry. Guess I spent so many years hating you and your pals, it's just a hard habit to break. I'm working on it, though."  
  
Harry shrugged, too.  
  
"Well, I guess I better head up to the library and find Cho. We need to talk."  
  
Harry moved to the door, but turned back before he left. "See you two later. And, er," he added, uncomfortable. "Thanks, Mal-Draco. Thanks for everything." 


	9. Nine

A/N FINALLY!!!!! It's done! I know its almost four months late. Oh, all right, almost five months.Well, fine! It's more than five and a half months late! But here it is. I got a bit sidetracked and it didn't finish quite as I'd planned. Again, I realize that some of the characters here seemed OOC (Draco, specifically) but if you read Desperado (under the name DDX) it's the same Draco and he is in character for that story. (looks around absently, realizes that all of her H/P fics are now finished, and she must FINALLY write the original fic or hubby will strangle her. shakes head sadly and tells D/G phantoms to get out of her head, because she can't play right now.)  
  
A/N 2: I really, really hated this chapter, but wanted to finish the story so I could work on other stuff. I learned my lesson. I'd rather wait than post something so full of holes and bad dialog again. Anyway, I couldn't get into the feeling of the story again, but I did dust it off and brush it up a bit. I think it is now a LITTLE bit better. Most of the revisions are near the end of the chapter.  
  
Nine  
  
Harry was trying to think of what he would say to Cho when he finally saw her in the library in a few minutes. She would be upset at him, that was certain. She would also be with that git Ian McDonnough, and Harry didn't like the obvious comparisons between himself and the handsome, tall, muscular Ravenclaw beater. But Ginny seemed to think he still had a chance to make up with Cho; that she somehow preferred him to McDonnough. He didn't care how small the chance was; he would take it. Again, though, trying to figure out what to say to her daunted him.  
  
"Sorry, Cho, I just--," Harry started, but stopped. He just-what? He tried again. "I didn't mean--." He shook his head. He couldn't think of what to say to her. He'd just have to wing it. Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that Cho and Ian would only have been studying for a few minutes. Maybe he could catch her before they got too far into the tutoring session. He was almost at the library when he saw a small group of students in the hallway ahead of him. Too late he realized they were all Ravenclaw males, with Ian McDonnough right in the middle. The boys noticed Harry almost at the same time he noticed them. Harry felt a chill down his spine as he saw the way they lined themselves across the corridor at his approach. Clearly, though, Ian was the ringleader. The large, burly Beater stepped forward cockily, rudely looking Harry up and down.  
  
"Well, mates, look what we have here!" he sneered. "Harry effing Potter. Wonder where he thinks he's going? Maybe he thinks he's going to the library so he can drool over my girlfriend some more."  
  
Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This looked like it was going to get ugly. The looks on the faces of the other Ravenclaws said that they didn't think much of fellows who tried to steal someone else's girl. Obviously that was what Ian had told them. Harry knew it wasn't true, but he would be hard put to get them to believe it.  
  
"Well, Potter?" McDonnough taunted, stepping forward to give Harry a shove. "We don't like blokes who try to muscle in on another fellow's girl, do we mates?"  
  
Harry stumbled back, but caught himself before he fell on his arse. That would just make him look more a fool. The other boys laughed nastily and crowded toward him. He stood his ground, though. He had been on edge for weeks now, trying to know how to act with Cho, trying to believe that she really did like him, and not just the image of 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived'. He almost felt that he'd like a row right now, just to relieve the tension.  
  
"You're a big man, McDonnough," he sneered, trying to get just the perfect amount of distain and arrogance into the expression. He pictured Malfoy doing the same thing, and tried to get that look. "You're very brave with practically your entire Quidditch team to back you up."  
  
He must have done well because McDonnough gave a bellow of rage and launched himself at Harry. Harry sidestepped the larger boy easily, turning and landing a foot in McDonnough's backside for good measure. McDonnough flailed and would have landed on his face if the corridor's wall hadn't stopped his fall. Instead, he slammed into the wall and stood, dazed for a second.  
  
Harry turned back to the other Ravenclaws, eying them warily.  
  
"I don't expect you lot to believe me," he said quickly. "But Cho wants to go to the dance with me, not him."  
  
He jerked his head toward the other boy who was still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Or, at least, she did," he amended, remembering that he wasn't in her good graces right now.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" McDonnough demanded, making Harry turn to look at him. The Ravenclaw boy still looked dazed, but his meaning was obvious. Why weren't his mates beating the crap out of Harry.  
  
"Very brave," Harry snapped. "Six on one. What's wrong, Ian? Can't handle me yourself?"  
  
Harry turned to look back the other boys creeping up on him. They stopped when he pulled his wand out. Harry had gotten quite a reputation for his wand use after the Tri-wizard tournament, and they all knew he was quite skilled in hexes. Glaring at Harry and mumbling among themselves, they were just standing there when one of them looked over Harry's shoulder and grinned. Harry frowned at the boy, and then spun around. He was too late. McDonnough had thrown himself at Harry again, but this time, Harry had no time to dodge. McDonnough hit Harry like a ton of bricks and both boys went down in a flailing, furious heap. Harry struck out, landing a few good blows, but McDonnough outweighed him by several pounds, besides having the advantage of being on top. He hauled an arm back and held it there for a minute.  
  
"Who said she wanted to go with you, you bloody git?" he demanded with a loud growl. "Once I'm through with you, you'll be lucky to get Moaning bloody Myrtle to go with you!"  
  
He grinned as he let his fist fly. It would have been a brutal blow if it had landed, but before it could someone threw a robe over McDonnough's head and yanked him off of Harry. He bellowed and fought the confining garment, finally dragging it off and looking for his assailant. His mouth dropped open when he saw Malfoy, and the Weasley girl staring at him like he was a disgusting new bug. Malfoy was missing his robe, so McDonnough zoned in on him as his attacker. He was lumbering to his feet, ready to launch himself at Malfoy when a soft, angry voice stopped him.  
  
"I said I wanted to go to the dance with Harry, that's who said it!" Cho snapped. McDonnough spun around, seeing that Cho had come out of the library, apparently wondering what was taking him so long. She was giving him a hard look that took in her teammates, as well. They backed away as she rounded on them.  
  
"Six against one! And an ambush, too! I can't believe MY team behaved like a bunch of-of-Slytherins!" She turned to Malfoy, her cheeks red. He merely smiled and bowed.  
  
Harry was just pulling himself off the ground, feeling humiliated that he'd been made to look like such a pouf in front of Cho. Gods, he hadn't even been able to defend himself! He needed his former enemy and a girl to get him out of trouble. His body ached from being slammed to the floor and from McDonnough's blows, but Harry barely felt the pain. He was too busy mentally flogging himself. He heard McDonnough talking and forced himself to concentrate.  
  
"-broke my effing nose!" McDonnough was spluttering, as though that explained everything and made it all right again. "Bloody Potter broke my effing nose!"  
  
Harry stared. Sure enough, McDonnough's formerly straight, almost aristocratic nose was now squashed, swollen and bleeding. Right, then, Harry thought. At least he'd got one good punch in.  
  
"What is going on, here?!" a misty, distraught voice demanded suddenly.  
  
Several students whirled around and stared as Professor Trelawney seemed to float toward them, her gauzy robes and scarves swishing and swirling around her body. Her gaze slid over most of the students, mentally dismissing them. Then her large, bespectacled eyes focused on Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter! I'm shocked to see you brawling in the hallways. Your head of house will hear of this, Mr. Potter. I don't think you'll have to worry about the dance, as you won't be going!"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry cried. "But Professor--,"  
  
"Harry didn't st--,"  
  
Cho and Harry both began to protest, but the professor held up a hand. "I saw what I saw. And I heard my nephew say plainly that Potter broke his nose! Come along, Mr. Potter. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be interested in what happened!"  
  
"I certainly am, Professor," a stern voice said.  
  
Now it was Professor Trelawney's turn to whirl around and stare. The Head of Gryffindor House was standing perfectly still; stiff and stern looking, at the end of the corridor. It was obvious from the disapproving expression on her face that she had witnessed most of what had transpired. She moved forward, advancing on Professor Trelawney like an avenging angel.  
  
"Imagine!" she said angrily, robes flying around her. "In all my years here! A member of the staff using her position in such a manner! And for what? So her clod of a nephew can have a date for a DANCE?"  
  
Sparks seemed to shoot from Professor McGonagall's eyes. The Divination teacher backed away until she was against the wall.  
  
"Now, Minerva," she said unsteadily. "Let's talk about this somewhere else. We shouldn't be seen to disagree in front of students. It's unseemly."  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped in front of her and gave the collected students a scathing look. Most of them were standing about, mouths agape in amazement. Ian was still trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose, and Malfoy had retrieved his robe, but otherwise no one else had moved.  
  
"Professor, I can explain," Harry said quickly, wondering just how much trouble he was going to get into for fighting in the halls.  
  
"Save your explanations, Mr. Potter. I don't condone fighting in the halls, but when six boys force one into a fight, I hope I know where to place the blame! And, YOU," she turned her angry look back to Professor Trelawney. She looked like she could spit fire, but took a deep breath, instead, and continued in a more controlled voice.  
  
"You're correct. The library hallway is no place for this conversation. However, I believe the Headmaster will have something to say to you and your despicable nephew. Come along, Mr. McDonnough. Your aunt and I will show you to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Professor McGonagall swept back up the hallway, Ian and Professor Trelawney following in her wake like errant children.  
  
Harry watched them move away and shook his head. Professor McGonagall HAD believed him, after all. Otherwise she would never have been on hand for that little scene. She must have been watching out for him. He'd known her these six years, and she still surprised him. Now that the excitement was over, though, Harry could feel the pain and stiffness settling in everywhere McDonnough had struck him, which was practically everywhere. He twisted his stiff neck and suddenly felt the looks of the other students. As his eyes met that of the Ravenclaw boys, they seemed to shrink against the wall. He turned cautiously and looked at Cho. Her cheeks were flushed and she still looked like she'd like to scratch someone's eyes out.  
  
"Cho, I'm sor--," he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Serves Ian right, you know," Cho snapped. "I told him a dozen times I wouldn't go out with him. But he wouldn't leave me be. Well, he can fail Divination for all I care."  
  
She stepped toward Harry and gently touched his face. Harry felt his pulse race. He barely noticed the other Ravenclaws muttering apologies to him before slinking (they were actually SLINKING!) back toward Ravenclaw. He scarcely saw Malfoy wrap an arm around Ginny's shoulders and lead her down the corridor. He could only see the tiny, lovely girl in front of him. She was looking at him unhappily and Harry couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, holding her tightly against him.  
  
"Cho, I'm such an idiot--," he began, but her sob stopped him.  
  
"What!?" he demanded, concerned. "Cho, what is it!?"  
  
"Oh, Harry," she wailed. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"YOU'RE sorry? For what?" Harry pulled her away from him so he could look at her face. "What did YOU do?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she stammered her answer.  
  
"The f-f-fight! It's m-my fault! I knew Ian w-wanted to take me, but I thought he'd t-take no for an answer! You could have b-been hurt!"  
  
He had been, he thought. His whole body ached! But he wasn't going to tell her that!  
  
"Cho, it's not your fault Ian's a prat!" Harry said firmly. "I just wish I would have defended myself better." The last was said almost to himself.  
  
Cho sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Goodness," she said quietly. "I didn't realize you were so bloodthirsty."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry's puzzled expression brought a small, watery smile to her face.  
  
"Well, his cheek is swollen, his face is all scratched up and you, er, broke his effing nose, he said. He was even limping and holding his ribs when he left. Don't you think that was enough?"  
  
Harry had to smile, too. She thought he'd done all that? His self-esteem dragged itself out of the gutter and brushed itself off. He realized that McDonnough must have hurt himself when he'd run into the wall. Harry wasn't about to enlighten her, though. He focused on her face again, cupping her wet cheeks in his hands.  
  
"Look, Cho, there's something I have to tell you," Harry began, searching her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry suddenly couldn't think of a thing to say. He did, however, know precisely what to do.  
  
"Just this," he murmured as he brought his lips to hers.  
  
As Harry was waiting outside the Great Hall for Cho, he talked quietly to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were lovey-dovey again and Harry was relieved. Ginny looked very pretty as she waited for Malfoy, and Harry was, frankly, nervous as hell. The kiss he'd shared with Cho had been breathtaking. Her cheeks had been flushed and her eyes had glowed when he'd walked her back toward Ravenclaw. And he'd nearly kicked himself when he'd discovered how easy it had been to kiss her. He'd finally given her the heart-shaped box of chocolates he'd bought in Hogsmeade, and she'd seemed very pleased. He had even snuck a kiss or two before walking her to her classes yesterday. But he was still nervous. He knew she really liked him, but it was still so new that his stomach fluttered at the thought of dancing with her and talking with her, knowing he'd be kissing her again, later. Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"So tell me again about the fight? And that git?" he asked, causing Hermione to click her tongue.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, he treats Ginny well, he doesn't bother you, and he helped Harry. How long are you going to keep up this stupid feud?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, surprised. "Honest to God, Hermione. I was talking about Ian, not Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny giggled and Hermione blushed. Since he had stopped McDonnough from pounding Harry to a pulp during the ambush, Malfoy had risen another notch or two in Ron's opinion.  
  
Harry was tired of relating the story. It wasn't all that interesting; especially since the only damage he could actually take credit for was the 'effing' broken nose. He didn't have to. Cho and Malfoy were both approaching. Malfoy stepped to Ginny's side, murmuring softly into her ear. He looked at the other Gryffindors and nodded a greeting.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded back, but Ron surprised everyone by saying, "Malfoy," pleasantly, and even going as far as to offer a smile. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, but was very wisely silent. Harry turned to Cho.  
  
"You look beautiful," he breathed as he took her hand.  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she returned the compliment.  
  
"You look great, too!"  
  
Harry could have stood there forever, just staring at her, but the others made impatient noises and he grinned, embarrassed.  
  
"Shall we?" Ron said, theatrically motioning toward the door to the Great Hall.  
  
The other couples moved toward the sounds of laughter and music coming from the dance, but Harry pulled Cho back.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" she asked, a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Just this," he murmured, pulling her hand to his lips.  
  
Making sure she was watching carefully, he brushed his lips across the back of her hand, then, slowly, deliberately, he turned her hand over. Her eyes widened slightly and her breath caught in her throat as he met her eyes.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Cho," he said hoarsely.  
  
Then, quickly, softly, excitingly, he flicked her palm ever so lightly with his tongue.  
  
Taking her hand in his, he led a now dazed Cho into the Valentine's dance. 


End file.
